Il n'y a qu'un pas
by Yami Sheina
Summary: juste un pas après la liberté. je suis vraiment désolée, j'ai fini cette fic en 2007 mais j'ai oublié de la publiée - -


.Auteur: Sheina

Origine : Gundam wing.

Couple : sufit de me connaitre

Genre : song fic

Note : fic venant d'un petit coin de mon cerveau tordu c'étant réveillé après avoir écouté la chanson « il n'y a qu'un pas » de Grégory Lemarchal.

Résumer : juste un pas après la liberté.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas de moi

Il n'y a qu'un pas.

A la fin de la guerre, les cinq G- Boys se retrouve tous ensemble dans un bar. Ils ont décidé de fêter leur victoire tant méritée. Deux d' entre eux se regarde dans les yeux, ils avaient tous décidé de ne partir qu'une fois bourrée. Seul Wufei resterait raisonnable afin de pouvoir les ramener sain et sauf. Quatre et Trowa étaient assis à table, collé l'un à l'autre. Duo se déchainait sur la piste, Wufei draguait Sally, tandis qu'Heero revenait avec la troisième tournée de la soirée. Lorsqu'il vit le corps de Duo ondulé en rythme, il sourit. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu onduler ainsi c'était il y a moins d'une semaine, lorsqu'il le torturait avec la langue. Et oui, ils étaient ensemble depuis plus de un mois maintenant. La chanson s'arrêta pour laisser place à une autre. Duo rejoignis les autres, s'assit et prit son verre. De la quarante trois. Une liqueur sucrée à la douce couleur ambre. Après avoir but une gorgée, il plongea son regard dans celui qui se trouvait devant lui. Heero. Celui-ci leva son verre et lui sourit avant de boire.

Duo :

_Je m'aperçois  
Dans ce verre que tu lèves à ma santé  
Et je revois dans ces images les fous rires du passé  
Ce soir on rira de tout  
Jusqu'à traverser la lumière_

Je te souris à mon tour. Une jambe vient se frotter contre le mienne, et à cette instant je sais que c'est la tienne. Je vois briller dans ton regard cette petit flamme insolence et provocatrice. Tu me cherche, et tu vas me trouver croit moi.

_Il n'y a qu'un pas  
Un peu de terre  
De l'aube à la fin du jour  
De l'amitié à l'amour  
Qu'un pas  
Un jet de pierre  
Désir ou coïncidence  
De la haine à l'attirance  
A l'amour  
_

Sans rien dire je me lève lentement avant de te tendre la main. Tu me souris et à la surprise générale tu l'as prend. Les autres ne savaient pas pour nous deux, et bien maintenant c'est fait. Ils ont compris. Nous commençons à danser. Je sens les regards d'envie des inconnu nous entourant. À travers ton sourire, je me voie moi. Nous sommes si semblable et si différent à la fois.

_On se ressemble alors que tout paraît nous séparer  
Mais la distance  
Est familière depuis tellement d'années  
Ce soir on rira de tout  
Jusqu'à en pleurer  
Jusqu'à nous  
_

Ce soir, nous ne formerons qu'un pour une nouvelle fois. Ce soir, nous serons ensemble, rien que nous. Et pour une fois, nous ne devrons plus pensez au lendemain. Ne plus penser au combat à venir, à la guerre.

_Il n'y a qu'un pas  
Un peu de terre  
De l'aube à la fin du jour  
De l'amitié à l'amour  
Qu'un pas  
Un jet de pierre  
Désir ou coïncidence  
De la haine à l'attirance  
A l'amour  
_

La fin de cette dance, tu t'approchas de moi avant de capturer mes lèvres. J'y répondis avec plaisir. Lorsque l'on rejoignit nos place, les autres nous regardèrent, bouche bée. Rigolant, je répondis à leur question muette :

Nous sommes ensemble depuis un peu plus d'un mois.

Mes amis nous sourient, tout simplement. Aucuns mots n'est vraiment nécessaire entre nous. D'un simple geste, d'un simple regard, on peut se comprendre. Regardant par la fenêtre, je me souviens de tous ceux que l'on a rencontrés. Je souris, pour eux, même si ils ne me voient pas. Reportant mon attention sur mes amis. Quatre me dit alors :

Nous sommes heureux pour vous. Au tout début, jamais l'on n'aurait cru que vous finiriez ensemble. Mais c'est vrai que vous former un beau couple.

Lui souriant, je lui dis :

Oui, comme toi et Trowa.

Il rougit et me dit :

Depuis quand le savez vous ?

Depuis que nous n'avons pas pus dormir il y a deux nuits.

Ils rougissent, je rigole. Heero et Wufei sourient.

_A tous les amis  
En liberté  
Oui, à tous les amis  
Du monde entier_

Il n'y a qu'un pas  
Un peu de terre  
De l'aube à la fin du jour  
De l'amitié à l'amour  
Qu'un pas  
Un jet de pierre  
Désir ou coïncidence  
De la haine à l'attirance  


De plus jamais à toujours, un seul pas suffit, et nous l'avons franchit. Et si jamais ne nous nous étions pas parlé, nous n'aurions jamais connu cet amour.

_Il n'y a qu'un pas  
Qu'il faut franchir  
De plus jamais à toujours  
De l'amitié à l'amour  
Qu'un pas_

Un jet de pierre  
Désir ou coïncidence  
De la haine à l'attirance  
A l'amour

La soirée était maintenant finie, nous rentions tous sagement. Le chinois conduisait, il était le seul encore assez lucide pour le faire en toute sureté. Lorsque l'on fut rentré et tous dans nos chambre. Je me mis à regarder Heero. Nous nous étions promis, après cette soirée, une nuit rien qu'à nous. Une nuit merveilleuse où il allait, pour la deuxième fois, me prouvé son amour. Mais cette nuit était spéciale, pour lui, comme pour moi. J'allais lui offrir cette nuit, bien plus que mon corps. J'allais lui donné une chose que lui seul pouvait posséder. J'allais lui donné le seul bien que j'avais encore à moi. Je lui donnais, sans regret, ma liberté.

Fin.

Yami Sheina

Début 17h 05.

Fin 17 h 36.

Le 16 juin 2007.


End file.
